Devices used for braking or clutching are common in industry. It is often desirable to selectively control speed or torque of a rotatable component of a device or to selectively engage a rotatable component. Such devices are utilized in industry for many and varied applications including actuators in assembly lines, automated systems, etc.
Currently, braking and clutching duties are handled by devices including magnetorheological fluid based devices and spring-based devices. While commercially available devices generally operate as marketed and are effective for some applications, they are expensive, lack adjustability, or both.
Since greater economy and adjustability are always desirable, improvements are always well received.